From me to us
by secretbox19
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a cheerful high school student with almost a normal life. Ruka Nogi had his eyes set for her, for a long time. Though he was rejected by her. What will she do if she finds herself falling for her childhood friend Natsume Hyuuga
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER-1

The cold breeze blowed as the brunette walked out of the campus. It was the beginning of winter so students were instructed to wear coats over their clothes to keep them warm. The brunette was searching in her bag as she waited for her friends. Anne, Sumire and Hotaru walked towards Mikan. The threesome seemed to be talking about some cake, Hotaru just nodded at every comment as she kept on fiddling with some gadget

"What's wrong" Hotaru asked

"I forgot my keys again "Mikan replied

"Clumsy idiot" Hotaru remarked at which Mikan pouted

"Hey guys look its Ruka..Ohh the lover boy is staring at you, Mikan" Sumire said as she pointed at Ruka

Mikan looked towards where Sumire was pointing and saw a blonde haired lad who glanced at her nervously from the school gate along with his friends. Ruka Nogi was half-French half-Japanese. Mikan and him were friends in middle school. Mikan was oblivious to his feeling until he confessed to her and she rejected him. After that Ruka transferred to all boy's high school and Mikan thought that was because he gave up on her. But things were even more complicated, he did not plan on giving up on her. Mikan knowing the fact that he had a crush on her played dumb with him. Though her purpose was to make him understand that he was just a friend.

She sighed to herself as she walked towards them with her friends .At first she had to admit that she liked the attention he gave her but there is a limit to that too. She walked past Ruka, towards the raven haired who was apparently too busy listening to music on his headphone that he didn't notice her. She poked on the raven haired, who yelled at her touch.

"What the heck, polka?" Natsume yelled at her. He mumbled some curses as he glared at her

The nickname polka dot was given to her by Natsume when they were in elementary. Natsume and Mikan grew up together and were neighbors' so they had to spend most of their time together (reluctantly). Their parents were very close friends in high school, so in conclusion they could barge into each other's room without much of a how-do-you-do.

"I forgot my keys again and mom and dad will be at work all night" Mikan explained to the raven haired

"Well that's not new. I might be late so order some pizza. You know where the key is. Right?" he asked as she nodded at him

"Okay then see you later" she chirped as she walked towards his house .when Ruka blocked her with his hands.

"Hi..Ruka "she said with a smile as he blushed

"Well…Mikan.. I…"Ruka stuttered Mikan knew what he was going to say. It didn't seem like he would say it within this hour due to his nervousness

"I am sorry Ruka but I kind of have to run so bye"

"Bye"

Ruka's attempt was almost always failed ones. Mikan went inside Natsume's room, ordered some Pizza and fell asleep on the couch

…

FEW DAYS LATER

Mikan stirred up in her sleep at hearing her phone buzz. Her mom and dad went to work so she could sleep as much as she could on holidays. She opened her eyes lazily, sat up leaning over to the bed post as she took the phone

"Hello" Mikan said sleepily

"Hello Mikan "Ruka said on the other end...god this boy is going to be the death of her. She looked at the clock. It was only 9:00am.

"Yes Ruka" Mikan said sweetly covering her annoyance. She heard muffled voices encouraging him at the other end

"Well Mikan yo..you see I..I.. "Mikan listened with as much patience as she could muster when a knock came on her door

 _'What's with these people and sleep'_

She opened the door to see a raven haired lad in his denims and a black hoodie .She motioned him to come inside. he walked inside with familiarity and sat on his favorite spot. Natsume somehow found more peace in her room than at his own house, even though the purpose of him coming here is to sit on one corner and start listening to Eminem singing on the headphone. She shrugged it off.

"Ohh. Ruka What was it again? I didn't hear you say it again" she rolled her eyes as he began to stutter again

"Mikan I think I found something interesting "Natsume said out of blue

"Ohh ya what's that?" she asked as she turned towards him to find her precious diary on his hands

"No give it back" Mikan said as she dashed towards ran towards her to the living room

"Natsume, give it back" Mikan yelled at him

"Natsume? What is he doing at your house?..Mikan?" Ruka asked on the phone

Mikan ignored Ruka as she ran towards Natsume

"Day 1 today was the most embarrassing day of my…."he started to read out loud

"NATSUME! "She said as she jumped towards him. Natsume lost his balance with the sudden arousal of weight. He fell on the floor with Mikan above him. The phone was on call but fell on the ground

"Mikan are you there?"

Mikan couldn't concentrate at Ruka's voice on the phone, all she could concentrate was her lips which was smashed against Natsume's. Both their eyes widened. They pushed themselves away from each other blushing. Natsume was the first to stand up. He stood up and walked towards the door to close it with a bang as Mikan absentmindedly touched her lips

…..

Mikan walked dizzily towards her school, getting up on Monday was hard. It has been almost a week since she and Natsume talked to each other. They look away when they spot each other and every time she sees him she unconsciously touch her lips. No matter how much she tried she couldn't forget those ruby lips

….

"What's wrong, Natsume?" Ruka asked

"Huh? " Natsume replied with a frown on his face

"You haven't talked to Mikan at all. You guys just ignore each other all the time"

"Nothing just had a fight with her that's all"

"Really?"

"Yeah really" it wasn't like he was lying they did have a fight even though it wasn't the reason why they stopped talking to each other

Ruka smiled at him in relief

"It kind of made a misunderstanding when we heard you were in Mikan's room. I mean I know you guys are childhood friends, but it still scared us a bit" Koko said

"Hnn" Natsume groaned as he looked away to find Mikan laughing with her friends

"God she is beautiful" Ruka said knocking Natsume from his mind. Natsume stared at her as he walked towards her

"Bye" he said to his friends. The boys looked at each other and shrugged it off after all this was Natsume they were talking about.

"Hey…you pig" Natsume said stopping Mikan's chuckles. Her eyes at first widened and then she blushed. The other girls walked away giving them some privacy

"You forgot your keys again. Today your mom and dad are going to see your grandpa right?"

"Oh..I forgot huh?… so that means I have to stay with you" she asked as she tilted her head a bit

"You know sometimes I really wish that you have a brain and it's my fault not seeing it ,but times like this just knock it up"

Mikan glared at him and started walking towards their house. Natsume opened the door as they entered the house

"So what's for dinner Nat-chan" Mikan chirped

"I can't believe I have to repeat this again

Rule no.1 don't call me Nat-chan or I will kick you out of the house

Rule no. 2 I am not your waiter so order something your own" Natsume said

"Yeah yeah whatever I will go take a bath while you go ahead and order something" she said as she walked towards his room

"Hey.. ..you.." Natsume said as she closed the door " god that girls annoying!"

...

Natsume walked out of the shower and grabbed denim to wear. He walked toward the living room and saw no signs of Mikan

"Hey Mikan you there" he asked as he knocked on the door "I need my headphone so I am coming in" he yelled over the door. He heard some muffled voice from other side. Since he couldn't understand what she was saying he decided to go in either way.

He opened the doorknob to see Mikan clad with nothing but a bath towel covering her. Natsume stared at her as his ruby eyes absorbed the beauty in front him. His eyes trailed from her curvy legs to her sweet lips

It wasn't easy for Mikan either she couldn't help herself but stare at the half naked Natsume in front of her. She seen him half naked several times but something seemed to make her notice how sexy he was now.

She watched as a sweat came down from his temple, it trailed downwards through his graceful neck, through his tanned chest as it disappeared into his denims.a sudden urge came to her to make him sweat more. Much much more. The phone rang breaking the silence as they looked away disappointedly

…..

Mikan and Natsume watched the TV together in total silence. She ignored the sparks she felt when Natsume's hand accidently touched hers

"Hey Mikan, I am sorry" Natsume said as Mikan turned towards him in surprise. He would rarely call her 'Mikan'.she smirked inside in pleasure

"Well I am sorry Mr. Hyuuga, apology not accepted" Mikan said with a teasing tone

"Why not" he asked as he leaned towards her. Mikan body got heated up as he came near her. She could smell his cologne .God she loved that smell. A drop of water from his hair fell on her exposed shoulder. Mikan unconsciously moaned. Natsume stood in that position with widened eyes

He clenched his teeth at the ecstatic Mikan in front of him. He ravaged her mouth with his mouth he let his tongue explore every single part of her cavern. His hands moved up her waist unstrapping her bra. Mikan pulled Natsume towards herself so that nothing would be in between them .he moaned as he felt her breasts

"You are going to regret for turning me on little girl"

….

Mikan and Natsume stayed in the couch for a long time. They were awake alright but none of them seemed to want to move. Mikan laid her back on Natsume's arms as she trailed his chest with her fingers. Natsume ,on the other hand, was playing with her long hair strands.

They were both at peace.

"Buzz buzz "

They both groaned as her phone vibrated. Natsume stretched his hands to reach it.

"Who is it?" she asked as she trailed her fingers through his chest

"It's Ruka"

"Ohh great! This again" she said she got up. She walked towards the closet and picked up his white shirt.

"Is it annoying?"He asked as she stared at her getting dressed

"Gee, you think?" She replied sarcastically with a scoff.

"Hey Ruka" Mikan turned towards him in surprise as Natsume started talking

"Natsume? Isn't this Mikan's phone"

"Yes it is. Guess what, I just found out?"

"What?" Ruka asked confused at what his best friend was talking about

"I am in love with the girl that you loved for the past 5 years and I fucked her an hour ago"

Mikan stood there with wide eyes speechless, at what Natsume just said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mikan and the girls sat on the canteen table, the girls were having heating discussion on the topic of 'which cosmetic is the best' as Hotaru and Mikan ate in silence

"Ohh! That reminds me. I almost forgot" Mikan said breaking the conversation

"Your keys?"Sumire asked.

"No "Mikan said. She paused for a while and checked her bag and sighed in relief

"Now that's odd" Hotaru said "you, bringing the keys". Mikan struck her tongue out in reply.

"Well..What I was going to say was that I am dating Natsume" Mikan chirped

"Oh..Okay" the girl's said simply and returned back to their discussion. Mikan frowned at the reply

"I expected you guys to be more shocked" Mikan whined

"Okay we will be shocked….WHAT?YOU ARE DATING NATSUME?.Happy?"Sumire said as Mikan glared at her

"You guys are no fun" Mikan said

"Mikan, we are not that obvious. We are just glad that the obvious one found out her feelings" Sumire said, chewing her hamburger

"What do you guys mean?"Mikan tilted her head

"Do you want me to start?.I have a list of reasons, Mikan" Hotaru said as she pulled out a pen drive. Mikan, without even knowing what's in it, knew best to shut up. She ate in silence as she had no counterpoint to argue with

….

"So how was school?"Mikan asked as Natsume closed the door of her bedroom. She sat on his favorite couch and watched him loosen his tie to come over to her.

 _Why the hell does he have to be this hot from just loosening a tie?_

"Normal. I guess" he said as he placed his head on her lap. He stirred getting comfortable. Mikan ran her hand through is silky raven hair. She placed a kiss on his forehead at which he smiled. He closed his eyes in peace.

"So..Was Ruka mad at you, today?" Mikan said as his eyes flickered open.

"Yeah..They all kind of were" he closed his eyes again enjoying the smoothness of her hand through his hair.

"Did they talk to you" she asked worriedly

"Hnn" he groaned

"Hey are you even listening" Mikan asked withdrawing her hand from his hair. He grabbed her hand indication her to continue what she was doing earlier.

"Wasn't you actions a bit too impulsive" she asked

"Yeah .I bet so" he answered with a smirk. she jerked his hands at his reply

"I am not talking about sex. You conceited jerk. I am talking about calling Ruka and telling it like that"

"Did you expect a drama where I sneak in on you under Ruka's eyes?" Natsume said

"It would be lot fun than way" Mikan whined

"Well news flash little girl this is life. Not a shoujo manga" Natsume said "Let's stop talking for a while"

Mikan pouted and looked down at Natsume.

"Natsume"

"Hnn.."

"I love you "Mikan said tenderly. His eyes shot up and he looked at her with a smile

"Yeah I know" he smirked at her frown

"Hey!"Mikan complained. Natsume placed his tanned hand over her head and brought her closer.

"I love you too..Now let me sleep" he said as he stirred on her lap. She smiled at him satisfied.

"Yes your highness" she said as he grinned in response.

…

"Don't you think we should tell our parents that we are dating?" Mikan asked as she set up the dishes. It was one of those holy nights when both their parents would be home. Natsume didn't respond, he kept on looking at some sport magazine

"Natsume ...Are you still grumpy that I woke you up?. I had to, you idiot. I couldn't move an inch because you were all too comfortable on my lap" she said as she sat down on the couch next to him. They were now in the living room waiting for their parents to come

"Natsume" she called his name placing a hand on his face, expecting to be slapped away...

"I'm sorry" Mikan whined with puppy eyes." what do you want me to do?"

He smirked at her words. Mikan immediately regretted what she said.

"Kiss me" he said. She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Why did I have a feeling that you were going to say this?" Mikan said as she leaned towards him and placed a small kiss on his lips. She blushed and moved away from him. Natsume frowned at her

"I said kiss me" Natsume repeated

"I just did" Mikan argued back

"Hnn..seriously, Mikan" he said as he scratched his head" Seems like last night didn't teach you enough. Let sensei teach you how to kiss"

Natsume cornered Mikan with his sturdy arms with a smirk as response to her pout and placed a passionate kiss on lips. Their lips moved in rhythm. He nibbled the corner of her lips as she moaned in pleasure. His used this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored her cavern. Mikan grabbed Natsume's hair to pull him closer to her. They were too busy exploring each other's taste that they didn't notice the door opening

"My..My..That's a new development" .Mikan and Natsume turned their head towards the front door to find their parents. Mikan hid herself inside Natsume's chest

' _Great. Just great!'_

…

"So when did you two pranksters start dating?" Kaoru Hyuuga asked. Mikan and Natsume sat on the coach where they were previously making out, with heads down.

"Yesterday" Mikan replied in a low voice

 _Wait yesterday? Yesterday we..When did we start dating? Ahh who cares_

The parents smiled at their children. They knew from the beginning that one way or other they will eventually start dating. They were just waiting for Natsume to confess and seems like things went well .The ladies gave a thumbs up at Mikan who just blushed in response.

"Did you guys do it?"Natsume's dad asked. All eyes shot up to him

"Honey, they are still children you shouldn't ask questions like that" Kaoru told her husband

"That kind of attitude of yours is actually worrisome" Mikan's father said.

"Well, if I were you. I would be worried that our sweet little children haven't answered yet". The adults turned their head towards Mikan and Natsume who sat in silence.

"No" Izumi said "not my Mikan…Mikan it's not true, right?"

Mikan kept her head down in silence. Izumi sakura stood up and walked over to Natsume with a deadly glare, who just gulped.

"Sweetie" Yuka said trying to calm down her husband.

"Natsume Hyuuga..I would like to have a conversation with you" Mikan's father said icily

…..

The ladies entered Mikan's room leaving space for the men to talk. Mikan stole a glance at Natsume worriedly. God knows what her dad will do to him. Natsume eyed her reassuringly even though he was not so sure himself

"Izumi, you should shut up..With all that rage, I am kind of scared whether I would be able to see my son alive again or not" Mr. Hyuuga said .Mikan's dad just sat up on the couch glaring at Natsume.

"Natsume. The matter at hand is not whether you both had sex or not." Natsume's dad said as Izumi eyed him questioningly "I am sorry; Izumi. It really isn't….. And stop acting so dramatic, you impregnated Yuka when she was still in high school." Mikan's dad pouted childishly at his friend.

"Back to you, Natsume. Is this just a fling to you or do you honestly love her?" Natsume's dad asked

"You already know the answer" Natsume replied

"Yes but we want to hear from you" he said

"yes I love her. I do love your daughter, uncle. I really do with all my heart. I have been an idiot all along..I was just too stubborn to notice my own feelings..And when Ruka started to talk about Mikan ..I...I wanted to punch his face so hard that he won't be able to talk any more. At that time I thought my feelings were merely that of a protective brother and that's when I wanted to punch myself...I want her...I need her..I don't think I would be able to handle if another guy would start dating her or something. She is mine..I will protect her. I will cherish her. So please, uncle,please allow me to date your daughter" Natsume looked at Izumi sakura with all due respect. Izumi hesitated for a while, then gave up at the end.

"Alright. But you must keep your word" Izumi said dejectedly

Natsume smiled at him. He felt like his emotions were about to blow up.

"I got to say, that's the cheesiest thing Natsume have ever said after he said 'I love you, daddy' when he was five" Mr. Hyuuga said as pushed away fake tears at the corner of his eyes

Natsume ignored his father's comment and head up to Mikan's room were the ladies were chatting. Kaoru and Yuka gave space to them and left them in Mikan's room, promised that they won't do anything out of proportion.

"Do you want a glass of wine" Natsume's father asked

"Yeah fill her up" Izumi said as the ladies declined. Izumi walked up from the couch towards the counter where Natsume's dad was pouring wine. He took a deep sigh before taking the first sip of wine

"Don't worry about them. Natsume will take care of Mikan, after all he is my son" Mr. Hyuuga said

"That's what creeps me most, former-playboy" Izumi said as he drank another sip of the wine.

…..

Mikan and Natsume woke up in each other's arms except this time with all their clothes on. Natsume stretched his arms and looked at the clock it was a holiday so they don't have to rush and all. He turned his head towards Mikan who was sleeping noisily he chuckled when she snored under her breath. He honestly felt happy after getting thumbs up from his and hers parents .Almost all the things were going in their favor…almost.

He covered the sleeping Mikan with a blanket that she threw away in between her sleep. He walked down stairs to get some coffee when the door bell rang. He mumbled some curses under his breath. He was never a morning person. He opened the door lazily. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the visitor. Natsume's eyes widened at the sight of blonde hair and the blue eyes.

"Hello. Natsume" Ruka said as he smirked at his friends' reaction

….


End file.
